Various conventional play facilities of the above-noted kind are known, in which the play participants play within a predetermined play space that is partitioned by partition members. For example, one known play facility includes pillars erected at four corners, net-like partition members stretched out between the pillars, and an air-mat or the like arranged at the bottom within the play space enclosed by the partition members.
In such play facilities, a play participant such as a child rides on the air-mat and can enjoy playing on the air-mat while experiencing its elasticity by moving or jumping around on the air-mat. The partitioning with the partition members prevents children playing on the mat from inadvertently jumping outside.
However, with the above-described play facility, even though the play participants can enjoy the mat's elasticity by moving about or jumping and bouncing on the mat, their visual interest is not stimulated. Decorative devices to attract the attention of the play participants for the most part have been limited to static materials such as pictures or photos attached to the partition members, and thus have not left a strong impression on the viewers nor been very attention-getting.
In view of the above circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to make available a play facility that allows play participants to be given a real sense of visual interest and enables ornamental effectiveness.